Moving objects from one location to another location can be simplified with the use of some type of device, such as a hand cart, a hand truck, a dolly and the like. Such devices are often used everyday in a variety of locations for a variety of purposes, such as in factories, warehouses, offices, outdoors, homes and the like. These hand trucks and carts come in different sizes and shapes, depending on the nature of the object to be moved. For example, when large objects are moved, such as refrigerators, stoves, large boxes and the like, a mover may move the large object and position the large object on the dolly or cart so that the mover can move the large object to the desired destination with the use of the dolly or cart.
Various types of dollys may be used to move objects depending on the object to be moved. For example, a special hand dolly may be used to assist in moving various cylindrical objects such as beverage kegs, liquid filled bottles, pressurized cylinders, and the like. In such a case, the hand dolly may include some type of wall member to prevent the cylindrical object from being dislocated from the hand dolly.
While hand carts, dollys, or trucks are often used to assist a mover in relocating objects, such carts are unable to help a user move objects around or past various obstacles. For example, movement of objects around a jobsite, such as a construction worksite, may be very difficult due to various restrictions imposed by the jobsite, and ordinary hand trucks, dollys and carts provide no solution to the problem. When a building is under construction, it is often difficult to move large items throughout the building, such as moving items from a first floor to an upper floor, due to physical restrictions of the building, such as wall heights, hall way dimensions, door openings, and the like. In such instances, individuals may attempt to move items up elevators that are designed to carry people and not large items.
When individuals attempt to use hand trucks, carts, and dollys to move large items through an area characterized by physical restrictions, such as a building under construction, the individual is presented with many roadblocks and restrictions. For example, the individual attempting to move large items from lower floors of a building to upper floors of a building characterized by limited spaces, may attempt to move the large items in an elevator designed for people. However, the individual will often discover that the large item can not be transported in the limited space, such as the elevator designed for people. Accordingly, the individual ultimately has to move the larger items, to the upper floors by physically carrying the item, without the assistance of a hand truck, dolly or cart, up the stairs, which is very labor intensive, time consuming and dangerous.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a system and method that allows individuals to move material past obstacles, and/or for moving materials in areas of limited space, such as those presented by various physical restrictions of the location where the material is being moved.